A training sword for acquiring great skill has been used in the art of swordsmanship, such as a sword fighting or basic postures. In particular, a trainee can exercise basic practices, such as cutting and stabbing techniques, with the training sword as if he handles a real sword. Also, this training sword can prevent the trainee from inflicting a wound upon another trainee in the sword fight. A training sword according to the present invention can absorb a shock of the sword in the sword fighting practice and be compatible with a plurality of scabbards, each of which has a different type in length.
In general, the swordsmanship, as a martial art for cultivating body and soul, is a kind of sport in which the trainees strike an opponent's head, wrist or waist with the training sword, or stabs the opponent's body. The swordsmanship is a popular sport for cultivating personality and also for self-defense.
In a training sword for the basic actions or posture exercises, the swordsmanship techniques or the sword fighting practice with a counterpart, a wooden or bamboo sword has been used or an imitative sword, which is similar to a real sword made of iron, has been also used without a blade.
However, in case of the bamboo sword, it is not suitable for the swordsmanship practice because the shape is not good for the stabbing or cutting action which is essential in the art of swordsmanship. Namely, in case where the bamboo sword is used in a traditional swordsmanship, the basic actions such as cutting and stabbing actions cannot be practiced effectively because of many problems such as trainee's unnatural motion. Further, in case of the sword fighting practice with an opponent, the above problems grow heavier and the fighting practice itself cannot be possible. Also, to solve the problems in the bamboo sword, the wooden sword has been widely used in the art of the swordsmanship; however, it can give a great shock on an opponent trainee and it can be easily broken by such a great shock.
As shown in FIG. 1, an imitative sword, which is similar to a real sword, includes a sword body 101, a grip 102, a cross-guard 104 and a scabbards 103 and, in case of using this imitative sword, a nonskilled level trainee can be wounded through his carelessness so that general trainees, except for a specialist, cannot use such the imitative sword.
On the other hand, the sword body of the above-mentioned imitative sword is made of solid body, for example, injection molded synthetic resin, or an aluminum body which undergoes quenching and polishing processes. In case of the synthetic resin sword for practice, a weight is inserted into the body of the sword in order that the trainee can feel reality of a real sword by making the weight of the synthetic resin sword and the real sword the same. Accordingly, the trainee can effectively practice the basic actions or postures of the traditional swordsmanship without a specific problem; however, it can impose a burden on his wrist joint or arm muscles due to the long-time exercise with the weight-inserted sword. In the sword fighting practice with an opponent trainee, the weight-inserted sword can inflict a wound on the trainee because the sword itself is a solid body. Accordingly, the weight-inserted sword is not suitable for the imitative sword in the sword fighting practice.
Also, the training swords such as wooden swords are classified and manufactured by the trainee's height and these swords are sold with scabbards having portable and protecting devices. However, these swords are different from each other in length due to the manufacturer's processes. Since these scabbards are designed to block the end of the blade, there is no compatibility with other swords so that the scabbard should be designed based on a specific sword. Further, in case where the scabbard is lost, it is difficult to obtain another scabbard to fit in the sword.